


Strategy

by What_of_All_Those_Wayward_Priests



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Ficlet, Howard disowns Tony so we disown Howard, M/M, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_of_All_Those_Wayward_Priests/pseuds/What_of_All_Those_Wayward_Priests
Summary: Tony vs. Dating Life
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 15





	Strategy

**Author's Note:**

> I've written a lot of fanfiction, but I get too nervous to post it. So this week i'm trying to upload more stories! This one is short and silly, I hope you like it

Glancing around his apartment, Tony allowed himself a brief moment of panic. Like many things in life, post-Howard, he had only learned to clean out of pure necessity. But, despite his intelligence, and Jarvis’ best efforts, it just wasn’t something he remembered to do often. His mind would race away, right over the dust and gross pizza boxes, to focus on the next project or journal article or paper to grade.

Still, for all his faults, even Tony knows that you’re supposed to clean before a date. Not that he was expecting anything, really. But, it was their fourth date, and Steve was supposed to pick him up. He didn’t want the man to get crushed by a jenga tower of recyclables.

So, clutching a broom in one hand, and a bottle of lysol in the other, Tony figured he needed a battle plan. Technically, he had six hours to clean, get dressed, and be a presentable human being. But strategy was a thing, right? Steve was a soldier. Right now, Tony's apartment is mutating slowly, looking suspiciously like it could achieve sentience. Between grading finals, and putting the finishing touches on his research, he hadn’t looked at the floor in weeks. Or the sofa. Or that one weird crevice next to the fridge. What would Steve do, if he could see this? Besides run away, like any sane adult? 

Sighing, Tony rolled his eyes, embarrassed by his own mind for once. He knew his whole, privileged-but-neglected-rich-kid thing would come up eventually, but he was hoping to introduce the topic in a healthier way. Like, say, with words. 

Hey, therapy works.


End file.
